Bataille Ville
by Bakura77
Summary: Chapitre 9 en ligne ! LEMON ! Âmes sensibles s'abstenir ... Read and Review please ...
1. Chapitre 1 : Rencontre avec Keyla

**Disclamer :** bon, rien n'est à moi, sauf Keyla ! Pour l'histoire, je me suis inspirée d'une autre fic (celle de Shalimar) mais le reste change!

Chapitre 1 : Rencontre avec Keyla

En Egypte, lors d'une nuit d'été qui s'annonçait chaude (ce qui est un peu normal là-bas !! ), une moto traversa le désert silencieux, perturbant les reptiles et autres animaux qui y vivaient. Le jeune homme qui était dessus avait la peau mate, les yeux mauves et les cheveux blonds très clair, il s'appelait Marek. Cet égyptien en moto traversait donc le désert, il s'arrêta quelques kilomètres plus tard, dans une ville du nom de Thèbes (faut pas confondre avec la Thèbes de Grèce !! ).

Une fois à Thèbes, il s'engagea dans des ruelles étroites et sombres. Une jeune fille sortit soudainement d'une rue adjacente en courant et Marek dû alors freiner et faire crisser ses pneus. La jeune femme semblait apeurée et se remit à courir en voyant deux hommes la poursuivre. Marek allait repartir quand il entendit un cri plaintif venant de la direction qu'avaient prise les 3 personnes. Il prit alors la 1ère ruelle à sa gauche et vit les 2 hommes maltraiter la jeune femme qui se trouvait par terre complètement terrorisée.

« ÇáÅÌÇÈÉ äÍä Ãæ ãÊ ! [1]

- Laissez-la tranquille, intervint Marek.

- Ãí íÚãá ÃäÊ ÊÏÎøá ? [2] lança un des deux hommes.

- Je me mêle de ce que je veux ! répondit-il, mais avant laissez cette jeune femme tranquille !

- Alors là, tu rêves mon gars ! La fille est à nous ! se moqua le plus grand des deux.

- Ouais ! Si tu la veux, il faudra que tu viennes la chercher ! approuva le deuxième.

- Je vous aurais prévenu ! soupira Marek en prenant sa Baguette du Millénium. »

Il tendit alors sa Baguette vers les deux hommes et leur fit un lavage de cerveau, ils devinrent alors inoffensifs et bien sûr, sans aucuns souvenirs !

« ãÑä ãËá ! [3] s'exclama Marek. Bon, maintenant, occupons-nous de la fille. »

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme qui avait à présent perdu connaissance, sa tunique longue de lin était un peu déchirée par endroits et Marek aperçut sur son dos, un tatouage semblable au sien. Il la prit donc dans ses bras, certain qu'elle pourrait lui servir plus tard, monta sur sa moto en prenant soin de la jeune égyptienne et partit avec elle pour Coptos, où l'attendait son yacht qui partait pour le Japon.

« "íøÏ Marek ? áãÇÐÇ åá ÃäÊ ? [4] demanda Odion le serviteur de Marek.

- Parce que j'ai été retardé par cette jeune fille, répondit-il en désignant l'égyptienne toujours inconsciente. Je vais l'installer dans ma chambre le temps de savoir qui c'est ! »

Puis, Marek monta sur le yacht et prit la direction de sa chambre où il posa délicatement la jeune femme, suivit par son serviteur qui le regardait faire. Le jeune homme se coucha près d'elle, Odion ne disait rien, son maître avait besoin de repos après cette harassante journée !

Quand la jeune femme se réveilla, elle fut d'abord surprise par l'endroit où elle se trouvait, un jeune homme assez mignon à son goût était allongé à côté d'elle mais il lui tournait le dos. Elle se leva et alla regarder par un des hublots, elle fut effarée de constater qu'elle se trouvait en pleine mer.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre ! dit Marek. »

L'égyptienne se retourna assez surprise de constater que le jeune homme était à présent assis sur le lit, replié sur lui-même.

« Wie bent u ? [5] demanda-t-elle apeurée.

- Je suis désolé mais je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis !

- Wie bent u ?

- Odion ! Tu comprends ce qu'elle raconte ?

- Non, Maître Marek !

- Très bien ! Wie bent u ?

- Keyla ! Wie bent u ?

- Marek, tu ne parles pas notre langue ? »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, Marek prit alors sa baguette du Millénium et essaya de la contrôler pour savoir qui c'était. Odion s'occupait de maintenir la jeune femme tranquille pendant que son maître la contrôlait. Cependant, Marek ne réussit pas à sonder son esprit, il abaissa sa baguette et regarda l'égyptienne, celle-ci le fixait droit dans les yeux.

« Odion ! Laisse-nous tranquille s'il te plaît ! ordonna Marek.

- Mais Maître Marek … (puis voyant le regard de ce dernier) Bien Maître Marek ! »

Odion sortit de la cabine, Marek prit alors la jeune femme par le bras et la mit dans un placard assez vaste, il devait employer les grands moyens, mais il devait savoir qui c'était. Keyla se débattit, cogna de toutes ses forces contre la porte du placard, mais Marek s'était appuyé dessus ! Au bout de quelques minutes, il n'entendit plus rien et se décida à ouvrir le placard, la jeune fille pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes et était recroquevillée sur elle-même au fond du placard. Le jeune homme s'accroupit alors près d'elle et lui murmura quelques mots.

« Tu n'as pas à pleurer ! C'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû t'enfermer là-dedans ! Je me suis laissé emporter ! »

Keyla sortit alors du placard en trombe et se réfugia dans un coin de la cabine, pleurant toujours à chaudes larmes. En voulant s'approcher d'elle, Marek lui fit encore plus peur, il lui tendit alors doucement la main pour l'aider à se relever, elle la prit et il lui fit signe de s'asseoir à la table.

Quand Odion rentra dans la cabine avec un panier et un baluchon, Marek et Keyla étaient tous les deux assis à la table, chacun regardant l'autre au fond des yeux, comme pour le sonder.

« "íøÏ Marek ? åí "æÝ íãßä Ãä Åáì ! [6] dit Odion en désignant le baluchon qu'il venait de jeter sur le lit.

- Bien, répondit-il sans quitter Keyla des yeux. »

La jeune femme se leva et se dirigea vers le lit sans quitter Marek, elle arrêta seulement de le regarder en cherchant des affaires dans le baluchon. Enfin, au bout de quelques minutes, elle prit une tunique longue en lin assez fin (tenue royale au passage ! ) et commença à se déshabiller. Odion se tourna pour ne pas la regarder mais Marek continua de la fixer. Il regardait le tissu déchiré descendre doucement sur sa peau, dévoilant au passage plusieurs parties intimes, Keyla mit alors sa nouvelle tunique.

« Cela te plaît ? demanda Marek, si oui, il y en a d'autre dans le placard !

- Oui … bredouilla-t-elle, oui… cela me … plaît !

- Mais …tu parles notre langue ! s'exclama Marek. »

Keyla fit signe que non, cependant, elle leur fit comprendre qu'elle l'apprenait pendant qu'ils parlaient. Marek sortit alors sur le pont et s'accouda à la barre, se demandant ce qui lui arrivait, pourquoi se sentait-il différent en présence de Keyla ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, pour l'instant, il lui se concentrait surtout sur la suite de son plan qui commençait à se mettre en place. Pour cela, il devait se rendre au Japon, à Domino Ville, là où se tiendrait le prochain tournois de Duel de Monstres organisé par la KaibaCorp et où participerait sûrement le duelliste qu'il cherchait, ainsi que 3 mystérieuses cartes aux pouvoirs infinis !

_Que va-t-il se passer à présent ? Marek va-t-il découvrir ce qui lui arrive quand il est avec Keyla ? Son plan marchera-t-il ? Et surtout, qui est ce mystérieux duelliste qu'il recherche ainsi que ces 3 cartes ? La suite dans mon prochain chapitre …_

Bakura77

* * *

[1] _Traduction _: Réponds-nous ou tu meurs!

[2] _Traduction _: De quoi tu te mêles toi ?

[3] _Traduction _: Dociles comme des moutons !

[4] _Traduction _: Maître Marek ? Pourquoi êtes-vous en retard ?

[5] _Traduction _: Qui êtes-vous ?

[6] _Traduction _: Maître Marek ? Elle pourra se changer !


	2. Chapitre 2 : Amitié entre Marek et Keyla

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi, sauf Keyla !

Chapitre 2 : L'amitié de Marek et Keyl a

« H ! Yûgi ! Tu fais une partie de Duel de Monstres contre moi ? s'écria Joey.

- Encore ? demanda Téa, c'est toujours toi qui perds Joey ! Et cela devient assez lassant !

- Peut-être Téa, répondit Yûgi, mais il faut lui laisser l'espoir d'arriver à me battre !

- C'est vrai que Joey est une vrai bête quand il joue ! se moqua Tristan.

- Quoi ?!

- Calme-toi Joey ! intervint Bakura en se moquant un peu, remarque, je crois que je suis un peu d'accord avec Tristan !

- Bakura ! C'est pas sympa de votre part les gars ! soupira Joey.

- C'était pour rigoler ! rattrapa Bakura, décompresse un peu Joey ! »

La cloche des cours retentit et ils regagnèrent alors leur place. Le professeur de maths arriva, leur dit bonjour, puis commença son cours.

« Tout d'abord, j'ai une nouvelle importante à vous communiquer ! »

« Quoi ? s'écria Keyla, et de quel genre de nouvelle s'agit-il Marek ? »

La jeune femme s'était énervée quand Marek lui avait dit où ils allaient.

« Tu es cingl ! Tu aurais au moins pu me demander mon avis !

- Et comment aurais-je fait ? Je te signale qu'il y a une semaine tu ne parlais même pas notre langue ! »

Keyla ne répondit pas, elle était trop furieuse contre Marek, mais elle dû admettre qu'il avait raison, comment aurait-elle pu leur répondre ? Marek se retourna en entendant Odion entrer, puis il sortit suivit de son serviteur. La jeune femme en profita donc pour sortir discrètement et s'en aller. En effet, ils avaient dû accoster en Inde pour quelques jours afin de faire le plein. Elle descendit donc du bateau en évitant au maximum de croiser des personnes qui la connaissait.

Quand Marek fut de retour dans la cabine, s'apercevant que Keyla avait disparu, il se mit en colère et partit à sa recherche. Il la trouva quelques minutes plus tard, en train de regarder des étalages de marchandises. Il s'approcha alors d'elle sans faire de bruit, et la suivit ainsi pendant environ 10 minutes.

« Si on veut se faire discrète, il faudrait mieux pour toi d'éviter des endroits remplis de monde ! lui conseilla-t-il à l'oreille ce qui la fit sursauter.

- Mais, comment m'as-tu retrouvée ?

- Je te l'ai dit ! Quand on veux éviter de se faire repérer il faut éviter les endroits comme ceux-ci !

- Et cela fait combien de temps que tu es l ?

- Au moins 10 minutes ! répondit le jeune homme, maintenant il faut rentrer Keyla.

- Pas question ! se défendit-elle, je ne veux pas aller au Japon !

- Tu veux aller où alors ? Tu n'as qu'à me le dire, je t'y déposerais en passant !

- Je … euh … je ne sais pas … bredouilla-t-elle gênée.

- Allez, viens avec moi ! conclut Marek en la prenant par la main. »

Keyla se laissa faire, mais une fois dans la cabine, elle se mit à nouveau en colère contre le jeune homme qu'elle accusait de manipulateur. Marek fit signe à Odion de les laisser seuls, ce qu'il fit en bon serviteur, et la jeune Egyptienne tournait à présent le dos à Marek. Il s'approcha d'elle et essaya de prendre le visage de celle-ci, mais elle détourna la tête, trop en colère pour se laisser « apprivoiser » par le jeune égyptien. Il prit de nouveau le visage colérique de la jeune femme et approcha ses lèvres des siennes.

« Réessaye encore une fois et tu meurs ! s'écria Keyla en se dégageant de Marek.

- Si tu veux ! Je ne crains rien et adore les défis ! répondit-il en refaisant le même mouvement.

- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter !

- Non, tu m'as dis de réessayer et que j'allais mourir si je le faisais ! Seulement, je ne me sens pas du tout mort ! Même après l'avoir fait ! »

Keyla sentit à nouveau la colère monter en elle et allait s'enfuir de nouveau quand elle s'arrêta dans sa décision. Elle fit de nouveau face à Marek qui la regardait toujours, s'approcha de lui et approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Le jeune homme ne protesta pas et ferma les yeux afin de savourer plus longtemps ce plaisir nouveau, sa compagne en fit de même.

Quand Odion entra dans la pièce, il trouva les deux jeunes gens endormis l'un contre l'autre. Keyla s'était blottie contre Marek qui dormait paisiblement, ce qui fit plaisir à Odion de voir son maître dormir tranquillement pour la 1ère fois depuis environ 6 ans ! Le serviteur sortit alors de la cabine, ayant pris soin auparavant de poser le déjeuner sur la table sans réveiller le jeune couple. Quand Marek se réveilla, il faisait nuit noire dehors et le bateau était à l'arrêt, cependant, il sentait la chaleur et le souffle de Keyla contre lui.

« Qu'est-ce que … murmura-t-il pour lui même.

- Mmm … râla un peu Keyla.

- Keyla ! Réveille-toi ! lui dit Marek à l'oreille.

- Mmm … Marek ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- J'en sais trop rien justement ! Il fait nuit noire et en plus le bateau est à l'arrêt !

- Alors rendors-toi ou va voir ! Mais fais quelque chose si cela te déranges ! Ce n'était pas la peine de me réveiller pour ça ! »

Puis Keyla se retourna et se rendormit, Marek intrigué, se leva, s'habilla et sortit sur le pont du yacht. La nuit était douce et claire, devant lui, une ville dessinait ses contours illuminés, et il aperçut une immense tour plus grande que les autres, il l'identifia et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait du siège central de la KaibaCorp.

« Maître Marek ? demanda Odion. Vous êtes enfin réveill !

- Pourquoi me dis-tu cela Odion ? Je n'ai dormi que quelques heures à peine !

- Désolé de devoir vous dire cela, mais cela fait maintenant 3 jours que vous dormiez avec cette jeune fille !

- 3 jours ! s'étonna Marek, je comprends mieux à présent pourquoi une ville se dessine à l'horizon ! C'est Domino Ville, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui Maître Marek ! répondit-il.

- Très bien ! Mon plan va enfin pouvoir être mis à exécution ! dit Marek en souriant étrangement. »

Puis il se mit à rire , ce qui effraya un peu Odion ainsi que Keyla qui s'était réveillée et avait entendu ce rire étrange qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle sortit alors de la chambre, habillée de sa tunique longue qui s'était un peu froissée durant son sommeil et fut émerveillée par la ville illuminée.

« Oh ! C'est magnifique ! s'écria-t-elle en surprenant Marek qui ne l'avait pas vu venir.

- Keyla ? Mais je croyais que tu dormais ! s'étonna celui-ci.

- Oui, mais je me suis réveillée en entendant un drôle de bruit, répondit-elle.

- Un drôle de bruit dis-tu, c'est étrange … murmura Marek.

- Pourquoi le serais-ce ?

- Parce que nous aurions dû l'entendre nous aussi ! Mais ce ne fut pas le cas !

- Dois-je m'en occuper Maître Marek ? demanda Odion.

- Va vérifier quand même, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver ! »

Le serviteur de Marek s'engouffra alors dans la cabine et le jeune Egyptien reporta son attention sur ce qui allait se passer. Il s'accouda au bastingage où Keyla le rejoignit.

« A quoi penses-tu mon amour ?

- A quelque chose qui ne te regardes pas Keyla, répondit Marek sans même avoir fait attention à la façon dont l'avait appelé sa compagne.

- Non, mauvaise réponse ! Allez ! Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse !

- Je t'ai dit que cela ne te regardait pas ! s'énerva le jeune homme.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de te fâcher tu sais ?

- Oui, excuse-moi de m'être emporté mais ce qui va bientôt se passer est très important pour moi !

- Tu lis dans l'avenir ou quoi pour que tu puisse me dire des trucs pareils ! »

Marek se retourna et dévisagea la jeune femme devant lui, non il ne lisait pas dans l'avenir, mais s'il savait ce qu'il allait se passer, c'est parce que tout était planifié depuis un bon bout de temps ! Et cela ne pouvait échouer ! Ses pensées furent interrompues par Keyla qui venait de se loger dans ses bras. La jeune femme se sentait en sécurité dans les bras de Marek, ce dernier ne protesta même pas le baiser que sa compagne lui offrait avec plaisir …

Quelques heures plus tard, à l'aube, un bateau accostait au port de Domino Ville, apportant avec lui des passagers auquel il valait mieux ne pas se fier. Pourtant, Yûgi et ses amis sont loin de s'imaginer quels fâcheux ennuis ils auront en faisant confiance à Marek et Keyla …

_Quel est ce plan que Marek prépare ? Sera-t-il dangereux pour nos amis ? Et quel rôle joue Keyla dedans ? La suite dans mon prochain chapitre …_

Bakura77


	3. Chapitre 3 : Arrivée à Domino Ville

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi ! sauf Keyla ...

Chapitre 3 : Arrivée à Domino Ville

« Tout d'abord, j'ai une nouvelle importante à vous communiquer ! »

Yûgi et ses amis s'étaient regardés, l'air étonné que leur professeur de maths ait à leur annoncer quelque chose. Le professeur attendit au moins 5 minutes avant que le brouhaha qu'avait déclenché cette phrase ne s'arrête.

« Bien, continua-t-il, alors voil : Mr le directeur veut vous faire savoir qu'il n'y aura pas de cours d'assuré durant le tournoi de la KaibaCorp ! »

Le bruit qui s'était produit quelques instants plus tôt avait repris de plus belle ! Pas de cours lors du prochain tournois de Duel de Monstres ! Cela ne pouvait qu'enthousiasmer les élèves ! la cloche sonna la fin des cours, et Yûgi et ses amis allèrent tous chez Yûgi afin de discuter du tournoi.

« Maître Marek ? Le voyage s'est bien pass ? demanda un ghoul en s'approchant de son maître qui descendait du bateau.

- Oui, hormis quelques petits problèmes sans importance ! répondit-il en regardant Keyla descendre à son tour.

- Que voulez-vous dire par l ? fit le ghoul en regardant à son tour la jeune femme.

- Rien du tout ! Cela ne regarde que moi !

- Bien Maître Marek ! »

Le ghoul s'en allait quand Keyla arriva au niveau de Marek, celui-ci ne pensait d'ailleurs qu'au plan soigneusement préparé et aux tâches qui l'attendaient.

« Marek ? demanda la jeune égyptienne, ça ne va pas ? tu fais une drôle de tête.

- Ce n'est rien, je pensais à quelque chose d'important, répondit-il en se dirigeant vers un vieil entrepôt abandonné qui servait à présent au QG des ghouls.

- Où est-ce que l'on est ? s'inquiéta Keyla, c'est quoi cet endroit lugubre ?

- C'est le quartier général des ghouls lorsqu'ils sont au Japon, cette ville est celle de Domino Ville où va bientôt se dérouler un immense tournoi qui rassemblera des milliers de duellistes, organisé par la KaibaCorp. Par contre, tu vas rester ici en attendant que je règle quelques problèmes qu'ont causé des ghouls, conclut Marek en entrant dans l'entrepôt. »

Il allait s'engouffrer à l'intérieur quand Keyla le retint et l'embrassa rapidement.

« Ne sois pas trop long mon amour, lui murmura-t-elle. »

Marek se retourna, se dirigea vers sa chambre où venait d'être amenées ses affaires, se changea et fit irruption dans la salle principale où se tenait les réunions.

« Maître Marek ! s'étonnèrent les ghouls, nous ne vous attendions que dans 3 jours !

- J'ai décidé de partir plus tôt suite à un conflit qui ne me regardait pas et qui attend sagement dehors en compagnie d'Odion.

- Vous voulez parler de la fille qui vous accompagnait ? demanda Nash, qui est-ce ?

- Oui c'est d'elle que je parle, je ne sais pas qui c'est mais une chose est sûre ! Elle me sera très utile lors du tournoi. A ce propos, avez-vous recueillit d'autres informations concernant le tournois de Bataille Ville ?

- Non, il n'y a pas eu d'autres indications qui ont été données ! »

Marek se rendit alors dans le garage où se trouvait sa moto (il l'a emmenée avec lui ! ) et alla retrouver Keyla qui l'attendait à l'entrée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je vais faire un tour en ville, répondit Marek, j'ai besoin d'aller faire quelques repérages ainsi qu'une personne à rencontrer d'urgence.

- Je peux venir ?

- Non, je suis désolé mais tu devras m'attendre dans ma chambre avec Odion, fit le jeune homme en désignant son serviteur, de plus, je ne veux pas te faire prendre de risques !

- Tu veux que je les prennes comment tes risques si je suis avec toi en ville ?

- Ce ne … sont pas les mêmes risques ! Tu peux courir un grave danger si tu viens avec moi ! C'est dangereux là où je vais ! »

Keyla fixa son compagnon dans le blanc des yeux et suivit Odion à contrecœur, ne voulant pas rester à attendre Marek. Le jeune égyptien enfourcha alors sa superbe moto noire, brillant au soleil qui se levait, et démarra, s'éloignant petit à petit de l'entrepôt. Il arriva 30 minutes plus tard au centre ville, et s'arrêta devant un groupe de jeunes qui allait au lycée.

« Excusez-moi ! demanda Marek, savez-vous où se trouve le musée principal de Domino Ville ?

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit l'un d'eux qui n'était autre que Yûgi, il faut que vous preniez à gauche au prochain carrefour, puis à droite au feu de signalisation.

- Merci, dit Marek en regardant le groupe, vous allez au lycée ?

- Ouais ! répondit Joey, malheureusement.

- H ! Elle est pas mal du tout ta bécane ! siffla Tristan d'admiration devant la moto du jeune égyptien. Tu l'as eu o ?

- Euh … si tu veux la même tu auras peut-être un problème car je l'ai eue en Egypte, et cela m'étonnerais beaucoup que tu y ailles de temps à autre !

- En Egypte ?! s'étonna Joey, tu es égyptien ?

- Non, sans blague, se moqua Téa, il est japonais ! Mais bien sûr qu'il est égyptien ! Cela se voit tout de suite à sa couleur de peau !

- Ouais, si tu veux mais calme-toi ! répondit Joey las des sauts d'humeurs de Téa.

- Je vais vous laisser, conclut Marek, il faut que vous ailliez en cours quand même !

- Tu as raison, sans quoi on va être en retard ! s'aperçut Yûgi en regardant sa montre.

- ãÚ Çá"øáÇãÉ :: ! dit l'égyptien.

- Hein ?

- Ca veut dire « Au Revoir » en arabe !

- Ah ! d'accord ! Salut ! »

Yûgi et ses amis s'en allèrent vers le lycée pour ne pas être en retard. Marek prit alors la direction que lui avait indiqué Yûgi et s'arrêta devant les portes d'un grand bâtiment. Il y avait une pancarte où était écrit « Musée Municipal de Domino Ville ». Marek descendit donc de sa moto et entra à l'intérieur. Il prit un escalier menant vers le sous-sol du Musée et qui était interdit au public, il se retrouva dans une pièce assez bien éclairée où trônaient deux immenses tablettes égyptienne.

« Je savais que tu allais venir ici Marek, dit une voix mystérieuse.

- Shizu ! s'étonna l'interpellé, que fais-tu ici ?

- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question ! Enfin, tu dois savoir que je suis la directrice de l'exposition actuelle sur l'Egypte Antique.

- Oui, je sais tout cela, soupira Marek, je suppose que ton collier du Millénium ne t'a pas dit pourquoi je suis venu ?

- Je préfère que tu me le dises toi-même !

- Allons Shizu ! se moqua-t-il, tu sais très bien ce que je veux ! Où as-tu caché la carte de dieu égyptien Obélisk le Tourmenteur ?

- Tu ne le sauras jamais Marek ! répliqua-t-elle puis voyant la baguette du Millénium, tu n'oserais tout de même pas …

- Si tu ne veux pas coopérer j'y serais forcé petite sœur ! dit Marek en souriant sournoisement. Désolé, mais je dois y aller ! A plus tard ma chère sœur ! »

Puis il partit, laissant derrière lui une immense fumée grisâtre le cachant ainsi à la vue de sa sœur. Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir repris sa moto, il se dirigeait vers le port de Domino Ville où l'attendait ses fidèles ghouls et la ravissante Keyla.

Deux jours plus tard, le tournoi organisé par la KaibaCorp débutait, transformant Domino Ville en Bataille Ville, un lieu où les duellistes du monde entier sont venus se réunir afin d'élire le Roi des Jeux ! Ce tournoi, Kaiba l'a organisé afin de prendre sa revanche sur son éternel rival : Yûgi. Mais Yûgi va devoir faire face à un nouvel ennemi dont il ignore tout et qui est capable de tout ! Cet ennemi, qui est le chef des ghouls, n'est autre que Marek, le jeune égyptien qu'on rencontré sans le savoir nos amis …

_ Que va-t-il se passer ? Comment Yûgi va-t-il mettre fin au plan maléfique de Marek ? La fin du monde est-elle en jeu ? La suite dans mon prochain chapitre …_

Bakura77


	4. Chapitre 4 : Bataille Ville

**Disclamer : **Rien n'est à moi ! Sauf Keyla ...

Chapitre 4 : Bataille Ville

« Le tournoi de Bataille Ville est ouvert ! » s'était écrié une voix dans le micro, cette voix appartenait à Seto Kaiba, dirigeant de la KaibaCorp et inventeur du DuelDisk nouvelle génération qui faisait la fierté des duellistes nouvellement équipés de cette machine à livrer des duels. Le DuelDisk permet de faire des duels dans n'importe quels endroits, même les plus inattendus !

Yûgi, Joey (qui avait quand même réussi à obtenir un DuelDisk !! ) et leurs amis se baladaient et n'arrivaient pas à se décider qui affronter lors de leur 1er duel, quand, soudain, un homme vêtu d'une longue cape noire se présenta devant eux.

« Yûgi ? Mon Maître t'attend pour livrer un duel ! lança-t-il.

- H ! Qui êtes-vous d'abord ? s'écria Joey.

- Un ghoul ! Mais je suppose qu'un piètre duelliste tel que toi ne sait pas qui nous sommes ! se moqua l'individu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? s'énerva Joey prêt à la bagarre, mais lâche-moi Tristan ! Je vais lui régler son compte à cet …

- Ah ! Tu vois ! Ce que je viens de dire prouve bien ton infériorit !

- Les ghouls … murmura Yûgi pour réfléchir. Mais oui ! je me souviens maintenant ! Vous traquez les duellistes afin de récupérer leurs cartes rares et de les revendre à un prix fort !

- Très perspicace le petit, Mon Maître t'attend Yûgi ! Tâche de ne pas l'oublier ! Mon Maître déteste attendre ! »

Le ghoul s'en alla en laissant une fumée grisâtre faisant tousser nos amis. Joey ne s'était pas calmé et Tristan et Bakura essayaient de le raisonner en lui disant que ce n'était pas la peine de s'énerver pour ça ! Téa les regardait faire et Yûgi pensait à ce que lui avait dit le ghoul au sujet de « Son Maître ». Il décida alors d'avancer et de chercher cette personne qui le convoquait en duel par le biais de quelqu'un, tant pis si ses amis le chercherait ! Il avait le pressentiment que c'était son destin de se battre en duel contre ce ghoul et l'on ne pouvait s'opposer au destin.

Quelques rues plus loin, il se retrouva sur les rebords du fleuve qui traversait Domino Ville et où passaient régulièrement, par le pont, des voitures roulant à vive allure. Yûgi réfléchissait à un éventuel endroit où pourrait l'attendre le ghoul, si c'en était un, quand quelqu'un s'approcha du lieu où il se trouvait.

« Je vois que tu es à l'heure ! s'exclama la personne vêtue d'une longue cape noire, très bien ! Nous pouvons commencer notre duel !

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Yûgi inquiet, et que voulez-vous ?

- Ce que je veux ? Mais voyons Yûgi, tu sais très bien ce que je veux ! Je veux ton puzzle du Millénium ! Ainsi que le pouvoir infini que possédait le Pharaon !

- Qui es-tu ?

- Appelles-moi Marek, répondit l'individu, mais en fait je suis assez loin d'ici et je ferais ce duel par le biais de ma marionnette que tu as en face de toi !

- Comment fais-tu pour parler à travers lui Marek ?

- Et bien, en fait je peux parler, écouter, voir et ressentir tous ce qui se passe autour des mes ghouls grâce à ma baguette du Millénium !

- Un objet du Millénium ! s'exclama Yûgi.

- Oui, et ma baguette du Millénium est bien plus puissante que ton pitoyable puzzle ! A nous deux ! s'écria Marek en brandissant son DuelDisk. »

(Je suis vraiment désolée pour les fans de duel, mais je n'ai pas du tout envie de me retaper tout le duel qui oppose Yûgi à Sting le Silencieux !!! Enfin, Yûgi a gagné, comme d'hab quoi !, au grand désespoir de Marek qui est maintenant fou furieux !!!)

« Tu as perdu Marek ! s'écria Yami soulagé d'avoir enfin fini ce duel contre un dieu égyptien.

- Grrr, je n'en ais pas fini avec toi Pharaon ! grogna Marek, tu possèdes maintenant une carte de dieu égyptien, mais ne compte pas là-dessus pour vaincre la mienne ! Il m'en reste encore une, et ce ne sera qu'un léger sursis avant que je nela récupère ainsi que ton puzzle !

- On verra Marek ! Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! Tu te sers des autres pour arriver à tes fins, alors montre-toi ! s'exclama Yami.

- Patience Pharaon, patience ! ricana l'égyptien, tu me verras plus tôt que tu ne le penses ! Mais avant, que dirais-tu si je m'occupais de tes amis afin d'obtenir ce que je recherche ? Cela serais amusant, non ?

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à toucher à mes amis Marek ! s'énerva Yami, laisse-les en dehors de tout ça !

- Si tu veux, mais dépêche-toi de les retrouver avant que je ne leur fasse un lavage de cerveau ! On se reverra Pharaon ! Je te le promet ! »

Puis il enferma l'esprit du Silencieu au Royaume des Ombres et s'énerva contre une chaise à proximité en l'envoyant valser par dessus le yacht (pauvre chaise !! snif …). Appeurée par le bruit que provoquait Marek, Keyla alla voir son compagnon et le trouva assez énervé. Il ne la remarqua que quand il allait sortir de la cabine pour réunir ses ghouls.

« Où tu vas comme ça ? s'inquiéta Keyla.

- Régler un problème qui commence sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs, répondit Marek en se dirigeant vers sa moto.

- Tu reviens bientôt ?

- Je ne sais pas du tout ! Cela peut prendre du temps !

- Je peux venir alors ? Je ne pourrais pas supporter de devoir t'attendre éternellement ! Et puis je pourrais visiter la ville aussi !

- D'accord, soupira Marek en sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien interdire à sa compagne.

- Maître Marek ? demanda Odion en s'approchant des deux jeunes gens, voici les cartes de localisation nécessaires pour vous qualifier pour les demies-finales.

- C'est très bien Odion, tout se déroule comme prévu ! dit le jeune homme en prenant les 6 cartes de localisation. Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à me rendre en ville où je trouverais les amis de Yûgi. »

Il enfourcha sa moto et fit monter Keyla derrière lui puis démarra en direction de Bataille Ville. Il emprunta des ruelles assez étroites où il dût s'arrêter à cause d'un individu en plein milieu du chemin. Cette personne n'était autre que Yami Bakura qui voulait l'objet du millénium de Marek.

« Pousse-toi de l ! ordonna Marek en descendant de la moto arrêtée en plein milieu de la ruelle.

- Pourquoi le ferais-je ? ricana Yami Bakura.

- Parce que j'ai besoin de passer ! (vous parlez d'un argument ! il se prend déjà pour le Pharaon ma parole ! )

- Mais je vois que tu es accompagn ! siffla l'individu en regardant Keyla, et rudement jolie en plus !

- Tu touche à un seul de ses cheveux et tu meures, menaça Marek en se mettant devant sa compagne.

- C'est bon, mais ce n'est pas pour la jolie demoiselle que je te laisserai passer !

- Alors que désires-tu …

- Bakura, tu peux m'appeler Bakura, c'est le nom de mon hôte.

- Très bien Bakura, alors que désires-tu ?

- Ton objets du millénium ! J'en ai besoin pour ouvrir les portes des ténèbres ! »

Marek regarda le jeune homme en face de lui, il se demandait comment ce dernier savait qu'en réunissant les 7 objets, il se passerait quelque chose car seuls les gardiens du tombeau devait savoir cette vérité.

« Je vois que tu ne sais pas tout ! lança Marek.

- Quoi ?

- Un certain Yûgi possède lui aussi un objet, comptes-tu l'éliminer ?

- Peut-être, mais toi que veux-tu au juste ?

- Ce que je veux est très simple, je veux la mort de Yûgi, le Battle City doit lui servir de tombeau, répondit Marek, une fois débarrassé de lui, ma baguette ne me sera plus d'aucune utilité.

- Donc ?

- Donc si tu collabore avec moi, tu auras mon objet.

- Sinon ? Que se passera-t-il ?

- Sinon tu meurs, répliqua Marek assez calmement.

- Glups … »

Bakura déglutit assez difficilement en entendant la dernière phrase de Marek, et en plus, il n'avait que 5 minutes pour réfléchir s'il devait collaborer ou s'en faire un ennemi ! Marek, quant à lui, se disait que d'une façon ou d'une autre, ce garçon lui serait très utile …

_Voil ! C'est la fin du chapitre ! Que va-t-il se passer ? Quelle décision va prendre Bakura ? La suite dans mon prochain chapitre …_

Bakura77


	5. Important : Fin de la fic !

Désolée, mais j'ai décidé d'arrêter cette fic. La raison? C'est très simple: elle ne me plaisait plus! J'en avait marre de retracer le Battle City de manière différente, mais aussi, je n'avait plus assez d'inspiration ni de courage pour continuer! En revanche, si j'arrête cette fic, une autre commence. Son titre? Le Retour de vieilles connaissance, bon d'accord, ça n'a pas l'air très intéréssant, mais toutes les personnes qui l'ont lues l'ont trouvées géniale et c'est ce qui m'a incité à la mettre sur le site!

Marik77


	6. Et si quelque chose s'était passé depuis...

Bon, je reprends!! J'ai arrêté ma fic!! Et pour moi, j'avais des raisons valables de le faire!! Cependant, l'histoire n'est pas finie pour autant! Et je ne veux pas vous laisser sur votre faim!! Même si je sais que j'ai été un peu dure avec vous!! Ce qui veut dire ... Allez, je le dis où je le dis pas?

Yami Bakura : Dis-le espèce d'imbécile!

Moi (Bakura) : Ferme-la! Je t'ai pas sonné!

Bon, je reprends! Ce qui veut dire que d'ici le 1er août [t'es pas drôle!], bon, alors d'ici le 20 juillet 2004, une surprise qui ravira plusieurs d'entre vous, vous attendra sur cette fic, au dernier chapitre!! Mais attention!! Ne soyez pas trop gourmand!!

Sur ce,

Bisous à tous!!

Bakura77


	7. Chapitre 5 :Un Nouvel Allié

**Disclamer : **Rien n'est à moi, même pas Marek ou Bakura ! (snif! :'( )Mais par contre, Keyla l'est!

Chapitre 5 : Un Nouvel Allie

Dans Bataille Ville, les duels se multipliaient ainsi que les perdants. Yûgi avait maintenant 3 cartes de localisations (il avait effectué un autre duel après celui de Marek) ainsi qu'une carte de dieu égyptien, mais il n'osait pas la jouer après avoir vu les dégâts qu'elle pouvait causer. Joey quant à lui, possédait toujours sa seule et unique carte de localisation.

Dans une ruelle sombre et étroite, Marek attendait la réponse de Bakura qui ne savait pas quoi faire face à la proposition qu'on lui avait faite.

« Bon, les 5 minutes sont passées, dit Marek le plus tranquillement du monde, soit tu coopères, soit tu meurs, alors choisis.

- Si tu poursuis Yûgi, il faudra te rapprocher de ses amis, c'est ce que je fais en attendant mon heure.

- C'est aussi mon intention grâce au pouvoir de ma baguette du millénium !

- Peut-être, répliqua Bakura, mais leur union est forte et un ennemi est vite démasqu ! Mais « celui qui m'héberge » me sert de cachette infaillible !

- « Celui qui t'héberge » ? Ca à l'air intéressant, murmura Marek.

- Et pour la réponse, la voila ! s'écria Bakura en sortant un immense couteau de sa poche (il est cinglé lui ! Il se balade avec un couteau dans sa poche ! Faut vraiment le faire !) »

Marek le regarda puis se tourna vers Keyla qui semblait inquiète. Il pensait que Bakura essayait de gagner du temps en lui parlant de son plan, mais il avait tort ! Après qu'il se soit tranché le bras (vraiment cinglé celui-la ! Mais c'est pour ça que c'est mon persos préféré avec Marek !!), Bakura reprit la parole.

« Je vais te prêter « celui qui m'héberge », krukrukru … »

Il y eu un léger éclair et Bakura s'effondra sur le sol, le bras ensanglanté, Keyla poussa un cri de peur en le voyant ainsi mais Marek s'approcha d'elle et la rassura. Puis il retourna son attention sur le jeune homme à terre et entreprit de le mettre sur sa moto.

« Excuse-moi Keyla, mais tu va devoir rester ici et attendre que Odion vienne te chercher, s'expliqua Marek.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas venir avec toi ?

- Déjà, parce que je dois m'occuper de lui, mais en plus il n'y aura pas assez de place pour trois sur la moto ! »

Il monta derrière Bakura toujours inconscient et allait démarrer quand la jeune femme s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa fougueusement, il ne s'étonna pas et répondit même au baiser avant de partir.

« Non, lui souffla Marek à l'oreille, je n'ai pas le temps, plus tard. »

L'égyptien démarra alors et se rendit près de l'aquarium municipal où se trouvait sa cible : Joey Wheeler ! Arrivé là-bas, deux ghouls vinrent l'accueillir en lui demandant qui était le jeune garçon avec lui. Il leur expliqua brièvement puis leur ordonna de ne pas s'en prendre à Joey, il allait s'en occuper lui-même.

« Mais Maître Marek, s'étonna un des ghouls, vous n'allez pas perdre votre temps avec lui, non ? Nous pouvons nous en occuper ! Ce n'est qu'un piètre duelliste !

- Peut-être, répliqua-t-il, mais j'ai changé d'avis, et je suis sûr que ce jeune homme nous sera très utile, continua-t-il en désignant Bakura qui était toujours inconscient.

- Bien Maître Marek, répondirent-ils en s'éclipsant. »

Marek se tourna vers l'entrée de l'aquarium municipal d'où sortaient plusieurs personnes, satisfaites de leur spectacle. Il réveilla donc Bakura et l'aida à marcher vers l'entrée en le soutenant quand Téa, Joey et Mr Mutô vinrent à sa rencontre, plus inquiet pour leur ami que pour Marek.

« Bakura ! Ca va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est pass ? s'inquiéta Joey, qui est celui qui t'a fait ça que je lui règle son compte ?

- Je l'ai trouvé ainsi, inconscient et perdant beaucoup de sang dans une ruelle, s'expliqua Marek pour éviter d'être suspect aux yeux des autres.

- Dans une ruelle tu dis ? Laquelle ? questionna Mr Mutô.

- Celle qui mène au port quand on passe par là, répondit-il en désignant un quartier plus loin.

- Son bras saigne abondamment, constata Téa, il doit voir un médecin ! Et vite !

- Vu son état, il faudrait mieux l'emmener directement à l'hôpital ! répliqua Marek.

- Merci, mais on s'en occupe, continua Joey assez méfiant, mais que veux-tu au juste ?

- Je veux juste l'aider ! Je connais son père, archéologue réputé, et je l'ai déjà croisé sur des chantiers égyptiens ! mentit-il.

- Joey ? C'est toi ? demanda Bakura assez fébrilement.

- Bakura ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est pass ? Que t'es-t-il arriv ? s'écria Joey en lui sautant presque dessus.

- Je ne m'en … souvient pas …

- Bon, je l'emmène à l'hôpital voir un médecin, conclut Mr Mutô. »

Puis, joignant le geste à la parole, il monta dans un taxi où Joey aida Bakura à s'installer. Une fois le taxi parti, Joey se retourna vers Marek qui lui tournait le dos et voulut lui décrocher un superbe gauche si ce dernier ne s'était pas écarté à temps !

« Waw ! Supers réflexes ! siffla Joey en se relevant difficilement.

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris ? s'énerva Marek, parce que si c'est comme ça que tu remercie les gens, il vaut mieux te laisser te débrouiller tout seul !

- C'est bon, c'était juste pour te tester ! s'expliqua-t-il en se frottant les côtes.

- Me tester ?

- Voir si on peut te faire confiance !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas … euh … s'interposa Téa.

- Nam, je m'appelle Nam.

- Merci, ne t'inquiètes pas Nam, Joey a de drôle de manières de se montrer amical !

- Je vois ça ! »

Pendant leur discussion, quelques ghouls s'étaient rapprochés, et à présent, les encerclaient. Marek fit signe à Joey de se retourner et celui-ci le fit juste au moment où l'un des individus était en train de tenir fermement Téa par la taille.

« He ! Laissez-la tranquille espèces de grosses brutes !

- Joey, ne les provoque pas !

- Nam ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce que j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps ! Tu veux bien m'aider ? Je dois me concentrer, alors, s'il te plaît, tiens-les à l'écart !

- Pas de problème ! » …

_Voil ! Fin du chapitre ! J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire ! Hé oui ! La suite viendra après ! …_

Bakura77


	8. Chapitre 6 : Pièges et Retrouvailles !

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi !! Sauf les persos que vous ne reconnaîterez pas !! L'histoire est inspirée sur le début de celle de Shalimar!!

Chapitre 6 : Piège et retrouvailles !

Joey se battait tant bien que de mal contre les ghouls environnants, mais il lui semblait qu'ils se repliaient petit à petit, lançant des regards désespérés vers Marek qui se trouvait à proximité et qui se concentrait. Joey se retourna alors, et s'aperçut que Marek était entouré d'une espèce d'aura mauve et qu'il avait pas l'air de bonne humeur.

« Nam ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'inquiéta Joey tout en évitant des coups.

- Vous avez vraiment tort de vous en prendre à eux, siffla-t-il.

- Et puis quoi encore ? Tu veux qu'on t'apportes un soda fraîchement glacé et un hamac ? se moquèrent-ils.

- Vous allez trop loin, une fois de plus !

- Ah bon ? Moi j'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est toi qui est allé trop loin mon gars ! continua un ghoul assez costaud.

- Ok, vous l'aurez voulu ! »

Puis, l'aura mauve s'intensifia, jusqu'à cacher Marek aux yeux de tous, l'enveloppant toujours plus intensément. Soudain, un rayon de même couleur quitta Marek et frappa le ghoul qui tenait fermement Téa, tout en évitant cette dernière. Les autres ghouls, apeurés, s'écartèrent aussitôt de Joey pour s'incliner devant Marek. En utilisant son propre Kâ, Marek venait de montrer implicitement à ses ghouls qu'il était leur chef (petite parenthèse, les ghouls n'ont jamais vu Marek, ou du moins, quand ils le voyaient, il faisait sombre ! Donc impossibilité de le reconnaître en plein jour !!). Ainsi, Joey et Téa n'y voyaient que du feu !

« ا 4;سيّد ا 4; 4;ّ 7; ! s'écrièrent-ils toujours prosternés devant Marek.

- On peut savoir ce qu'il leur prend à ces zigotos ? demanda Joey perplexe.

- Aucune idée, répondit Marek, faisant semblant d'être étonné.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils baragouinent ? On comprend rien ! se plaignit Téa.

- De l'arabe, dit-il, mais je n'arrive pas à traduire en japonais !

- Pourtant tu es égyptien non ? Tu devrais pouvoir y arriver !

- Il y a des expressions qu'il est impossible à retranscrire Joey ! Surtout celle qu'ils emploient !

- On fait quoi alors ? On les laisse faire leur prière ? questionna le jeune japonais.

- Il y a peut-être quelque chose que je pourrais essayer, conclut Marek. Vous permettez ?

- Vas-y ! »

Le jeune égyptien se tourna alors vers les ghouls qui s'étaient relevés et qui formaient à présent, une parfaite rangée devant celui-ci. Il s'adressa donc à eux, en arabe :

« إست 5;ع إ 4; 9; 6;ي حس 6;ا ! يع 5; 4; 4;يس، أداة 6; 1;ي إحت 4;ّ 7;ذ 7; ا 4; 6;اس ! fit Marek en désignant Joey et Téa. ص 6;ع خاصتي ا 4;ص 1; 2;ة 5; 6; 7; 8; ! إذا أ 6;ت ا 4;حاجة إ 4; 9; ت 3; 4;ّ 5; إ 4; 9; 6;ي , ا 4;حا 1;ات 1;ي ا 4;عربيّة ! [1] »

Tous les ghouls, sans exception, se tournèrent vers leur vénéré et impitoyable maître, et acquiescèrent. Joey et Téa le regardaient faire, confiants en leur nouvel ami, et croyant surtout qu'il les sortirait de ce mauvais pas. Les individus s'éclipsèrent dans un énorme tourbillon de fumée noire. Quand Marek se retourna vers ses « amis », ceux-ci étaient éberlués par ce dernier.

« Waw ! siffla Joey, Nam ! J'ignore ce que tu leur as dis, mais c'est efficace en tout cas !

- Juste par curiosité, commença Téa.

- Tu veux savoir ce que je leur ai dit ? coupa-t-il.

- Euh … oui, si cela ne te déranges pas …

- Je vais faire au plus simple, en fait, je leur ai dit que s'ils voulaient vous en prendre à vous, ils devraient d'abord me battre en duel. Ayant eu un petit aperçut de mes capacités assez récemment, ils n'ont pas osé me provoquer d'avantage ! mentit Marek. »

Ils marchèrent un peu pendant qu'ils parlaient, et se retrouvèrent sur le port de Domino Ville, désert à cette heure de la journée. Enfin, pas tout à fait désert, puisque Odion et Keyla suivaient Marek et les autres à distance. Lassée de devoir suivre son amant sans pouvoir lui parler, la jeune égyptienne courut le rejoindre, laissant Odion seul.

« ا 4; 4;ّ 7;, s'écria-t-elle en lui sautant dessus, le faisant tomber à la renverse.

- Keyla ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais l ? s'étonna Marek, puis voyant Odion au loin, il commença à comprendre. Je peux te parler 5 minutes en priv ?

- Bien sûr !

- Désolé, je reviens, s'excusa Marek devant Joey et Téa, ahuris. »

Puis, il s'éloigna en compagnie de Keyla dans une ruelle sombre où Odion les rejoignit.

« Keyla, Odion, il faut absolument que vous m'appeliez Nam devant ces deux-l !

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'ils ne doivent pas savoir qui je suis ! Voilà pourquoi ! Et toi Odion, tu dois faire comme si tu ne nous connaissait pas ! De même pour toi ma chérie, fais semblant de ne pas le connaître !

- A vos ordres capitaine ! s'écria Keyla dans un sourire malicieux. »

Odion s'éloigna, et Marek et Keyla retournèrent voir Joey et Téa qui se posaient des questions …

_Voil !! Chapitre termin !! Que va-t-il se passer pour Joey et Téa ? Que leur réserve Marek ? La suite dans mon prochain chapitre …_

Bakura77

* * *

[1] _Traduction _: Écoutez-moi bien! Ne vous occupez pas de ces deux-là ! J'en fais mon affaire ! Surtout, si vous voulez me parler, faîtes-le en Arabe!


	9. Chapitre 7 : Duel Décisif

**Disclamer :** rien n'est à moi, même pas Marek!! L'histoire est inspirée de celle de Shalimar (j'espère que tu m'en excuse!!) et les perso que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas sont les miens!!

**Réponse à la revieweuse :**

Kano Maeda : Désolée mais je ne vois même pas de quel coup tu parles, enfin, si ça te fais marrer, c'est l'essentiel!!

Chapitre 7 : Duel décisif

Marek et Keyla rejoignirent Joey et Téa qui les attendaient patiemment avant de bombarder Marek de questions sur la nouvelle venue, rudement jolie d'après Joey, qui s'en prit une par Téa.

« Nam ! Comment as-tu fait pour nous cacher l'existence d'une telle fille ? s'exclama Joey en massant sa joue douloureuse.

- C'est très simple Joey, répondit l'interpellé, je ne savait même pas qu'elle était ici ! Et j'ignore comment elle as fait pour me retrouver ! finit-il en jetant un regard en biais à sa petite amie.

- Dommage qu'elle soit déjà prise, soupira Joey, désespéré de manquer une si belle occasion.

- Que dirais-tu d'un petit duel pour te remettre d'aplomb, proposa Marek, mais attention ! Un duel pour la finale du tournois ! Je possède actuellement 5 cartes de localisation, et je crois que toi aussi, non ?

- Ok, à nous deux Nam ! »

Ils brandirent tous les deux leur DuelDisk nouvelle génération, et entamèrent le duel. Un duel que Marek avait déjà planifié, grâce à la constitution du jeu de Joey !

« Ok Nam, je te laisse commencer ! »

**Marek : **Comme tu veux, je pose deux cartes face cachée, ainsi que L'Exécuteur Makyura (Attq : 1600/Déf : 1200) en mode attaque, et je finis mon tour.

**Joey :** Bien, à mon tour ! Je joue Bébé Dragon (Attq : 1200/Déf : 700) en mode défense et c'est tout … [Zut, je n'ai pas de bonnes cartes ! Espérons que ça ira mieux au prochain tour]

**Marek : **C'est tout ? Un bébé dragon en mode défense ? Et moi qui pensais que le duel débuterais mieux que ça ! Bon, à moi de jouer, je joue Stop Défense.

_Effet : Place automatiquement les monstres adverses en mode attaque._

Bien, maintenant que tu ne peux plus assurer ta défense, je joue aussi Le Démon Visor Death (Attq : 500/Déf : ?).

_Effet : Invincible pendant 3 tours._

A présent, Exécuteur Makyura, attaque son Bébé Dragon. Et je finis mon tour.

**Joey : **3600 / **Marek :** 4000

**Joey :** [J'ai intérêt à assurer ce tour-ci !] A mon tour ! [Je pioche, je regarde, et …] Yes ! Nam, tu es fichu ! (Marek hausse les sourcils, l'air étonné que quelqu'un comme Joey puisse se réjouir aussi facilement) Je joue L'appel des monstres (carte que j'ai créé).

_Effet : Le joueur qui joue cette carte magique peut invoquer directement 2 monstres de plus de 6 étoiles sur le terrain, sans sacrifices !_

Et j'appelle à moi, Jinzo (Attq : 2400/Déf : 1500) et le Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges (Attq : 2400/Déf : 2000)!

**Marek :** Tu comptes me faire peur avec ça ?

**Joey : **Connais-tu le pouvoir de Jinzo, Nam ? Non ? Dans ce cas, je vais t'expliquer, Jinzo est capable de détruire directement les cartes pièges adverses ! (voyant qu'aucune des cartes de Marek n'est détruite) Hein ? Pas possible ?

**Marek :** Possible Joey, car ce ne sont pas des cartes pièges qui sont posées sur le terrain !

**Joey :** Mouais, des cartes magiques [probablement pour augmenter la puissance des ses monstres]. Jinzo, attaque son Visor Death ! Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

**Marek :** Mon Visor Death est invincible pendant 3 tours Joey ! Cependant, comme tu l'as attaqué, il s'accroche désormais à ton monstre et t'empêche de le sacrifier !

**Joey : **Non ! Pas grave, j'ai toujours mon Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges avec moi ! Donc, vas-y mon dragon, attaque son Exécuteur Makyura !

**Joey : **3600 / **Marek :** 3200

**Marek : **Urks ! Tu n'as donc pas fait attention au pouvoir caché de mon Exécuteur Makyura ? Une fois au cimetière, je pioche 5 nouvelles cartes, et utilise une carte piège ou magie, puis le reste de mes cartes vont rejoindre mon monstre ! Je choisis donc celle-ci : Le Pouvoir Enfermé de l'œil Oudjat (Piège), et je la place face cachée !

**Joey :** Une carte piège ?! Tu as oublié mon Jinzo, Nam ! Il va la détruire instantanément ! (Jinzo charge son rayon laser et s'apprête à détruire le piège quand le Visor Death de Marek lui bloque la vue, l'empêchant alors d'exécuter l'ordre de son maître) H ! c'est pas de jeu ça !

**Marek :** Mon pauvre Joey, mon Visor Death est accroché à ton monstre ! Donc tu ne peux ni le sacrifier, ni utiliser son pouvoir spécial !!

**Joey :** C'est pas vrai !! Le destin est contre moi aujourd'hui !!

**Marek :** _Si seulement tu savais ce qu'il te réserve ton destin Joey, tu ne te battrais pas de cette façon !!_

**Joey :** Bon, pas grave, je joue Le Pêcheur Légendaire (Attq : 1850/Déf : 1600) en mode attaque et … Dragon Noir aux yeux rouges, attaque directement ses points de vie !

**Marek :** Imbécile ! Je retourne ma carte face cachée, Le Pouvoir enferme de l'œil Oudjat !

_Effet : Elle s'active lorsque l'adversaire passe à l'attaque. Pendant 1 tour, le bénéficiaire peut contrôler le monstre attaquant._

Ton dragon est à moi maintenant ! Visor Death, diminue les points d'attaque de son Jinzo ! A toi Dragon Noir aux yeux rouges ! Détruis-le !

**Joey : **3200 / **Marek :** 3200

**Joey :** Non ! Pas Jinzo ! De toute façon, mon dragon revient dans mon camps au prochain tour !

**Marek :** A moi ! [Il va payer pour ce que m'a infligé son ami Yûgi !!] Mmm, intéressant ce jeu ! Je pose 3 cartes face cachées, et je sacrifie le Dragon Noir aux yeux rouges ainsi que Visor Death pour appeler Dark Necrofire (Attq : 2200/Déf : 2800) !

**Joey :** C'est quoi cette horreur ambulante ? Il est horrible ton monstre !

**Marek :** Ne te préoccupe pas de son apparence Joey ! Dark Necrofire, attaque ses points de vie !

**Joey : **1200 / **Marek :** 3200

**Joey :** Urks ! Il n'est pas question que je perde ce duel Nam ! Mon meilleur ami doit m'attendre pour notre duel ! C'est mon tour ! [Ah non ! J'ai rien de bon avec ça !!] Je joue Le Chevalier Landstar (Attq : 500/Déf : 1200) en mode défense !

**Marek : **C'est tout ? Je pensais que tu te débattrai plus que ça ! Voyons voir cette carte (Marek esquisse un sourire de victoire, ce qui énerve Joey), tu vas perdre Joey ! Je joue Gardien Celte (Attq : 1400/Déf : 1200) ! Mais je le sacrifie pour invoquer Le Squelette Malfaisant (Attq : 2500/Déf : 1200) !

**Joey :** Je ne vois vraiment pas où tu veux en venir ! A moins que …

**Marek :** Oui Joey, c'est bien ce que tu penses ! Je retourne l'une de mes 3 cartes face cachée, la Polymérisation !

_Effet :__ Fait fusionner 2 monstres pour en créer un nouveau._

Dark Necrofire et Squelette Malfaisant vont fusionner pour donner Noisome Necrofire (Attq : 3700/Déf : 3100 ; carte créée) ! J'utilise également la carte Attaque Eclair qui me permet d'attaquer, même après une fusion !

**Joey :** Tu as oublié mon Chevalier Landstar Nam !

**Marek :** Peut-être pas ! Regarde plutôt ton monstre !

**Joey : **Mais ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Pourquoi il se désintègre ?

**Marek : **Grâce à mon monstre, je peux détruire n'importe lequel de tes monstres présents sur le terrain, en l'occurrence, ton minable chevalier ! Maintenant, Noisome Necrofire, réduit ses points de vie à zéro !

**Joey : **0 / **Marek :** 3200

- Tu t'es bien battu Nam ! Je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi balèze que ça !

- Il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences Joey ! Désolé pour toi, tu dois continuer tes duels pour atteindre la phase finale et ton meilleur ami ! »

Au moment où Marek finissait sa phrase, Keyla lui sauta dessus (façon de parler) et l'embrassa furtivement, avant qu'il ne puisse y répondre …

_Voilà, fin du chapitre !! Désolée pour les fans de Marek, mais j'ai rajouté certaines cartes qui ne sont pas à lui !! Je m'excuse !! La suite dans le prochain chapitre …_

Bakura77


	10. en manque

slt!!

bon dslée mais la suite ... ben c'est pas pour tout de suite ... j'suis en manque d'inspiration!!! si qq1 veut bien m'aider!! c'est sans prbl!! kano maeda? je peu te demander un service stp??

Bakura77


	11. Chapitre 8 : Amis perdus

**Disclamer:** rien n'est à moi, sauf keyla!! je m'excuse auprès de shalimar pour m'être inspirée de son histoire!!

**Réponses aux reviews:**

liliiiiiii: pas de prbl, je continue ma fic, cé juste le manke d'inspiration qui me gagne!!

Kano Maeda: merci encore de m'avoir aidée!!! surtt pour le prochain chapitre!! hé oui, j'ai coupé en 2, cété trop long sans koi!! merci encore!!

Chapitre 8 : Amis perdus …

Yami était épuisé, pourtant, il devait continuer ses recherches ! Ses amis étaient en danger à cause de ce satané Marek, et il devait les protéger de ce fou ! Seulement, autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin ! Ils pouvaient être n'importe où et Yami n'avait aucune idée de savoir à quoi ressemblait ce Marek !

« J'en ai marre ! s'écria-t-il en s'écroulant sur un banc public.

- _Pourtant, tu dois continuer !_

- Je sais, soupira Yami en regardant son double.

- _Alors réfléchissons ! Ils doivent bien être quelque part !_ »

Yami ferma les yeux et un sentiment étrange lui disait que ses amis étaient au port de Domino Ville. Il se leva, et prit cette direction prenant ses jambes à son cou, sentant qu'ils étaient en danger …

Pendant ce temps, Marek remporta aisément son duel contre Joey, se qualifiant ainsi pour la Phase Finale du tournoi de Bataille Ville. A la fin du duel, Keyla lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser furtivement, au grand désespoir de Marek qui en aurait bien voulut plus ! Après ce baiser plus qu'inattendu, il prit 1 carte de localisation à Joey mais ne prit pas la carte que ce dernier lui offrait.

« Nam ! Tu dois la prendre ! Tu m'as vaincu lors de ce duel !

- Désolé Joey, garde cette carte pour toi ! J'en ai suffisamment pour ne pas avoir besoin de celle-l ! répliqua Marek tout en esquissant un sourire que personne ne remarqua.

- Ouf, heureusement que tu ne l'as pas prise, parce que j'aurais eu du mal à m'en séparer !

- De rien Joey, tu devrais plutôt te concentrer sur le prochain duelliste que tu devras affronter pour te qualifier ... »

Le jeune égyptien s'arrêta net en voyant Yami courir vers eux, l'air soulagé d'avoir enfin retrouvé ses amis sains et saufs !

« Yûgi ! s'écria Téa une fois qu'il fut près d'eux.

- Téa, Joey, vous allez bien ?

- Bien sûr qu'on va bien ! A part que je viens de perdre un duel, mais ce n'est pas trop grave !

- Un duel ? s'inquiéta Yami, contre qui ?

- Contre moi, intervint Marek, je m'appelle Nam ! Et toi c'est Yûgi, c'est ça ? J'ai déjà entendu parler de toi tu sais ?

- Merci, mais …

- Nam est un ami à nous Yûgi, le coupa Téa, il a trouvé Bakura sérieusement blessé et ton grand-père l'a emmené à l'hôpital ! Sans lui, il serait déjà mort depuis longtemps car sa blessure s'était infectée ! »

La dernière tirade de Téa laissa planer un silence pesant sur le groupe. Yûgi n'était pas au courant pour Bakura, et Marek se réjouissait d'avoir contrôlé Téa lors de cette réplique pour lui éviter de sérieux ennuis avec le pharaon. Bien sûr, maintenant qu'il l'eu contrôlée une première fois, il pouvait le faire à tout moment, à l'insu même de Yami qui essayait de protéger vainement ses amis ! Marek ne pouvait se répugner rien qu'à l'idée de penser qu'il devrait jouer les faux amis avec le pharaon. Sentant une tête se caler contre son épaule, il sortit de sa torpeur et examina attentivement le nouveau venu.

Une coupe de cheveux similaire à celle de l'ancien pharaon de couleur rouge, or et noir, des yeux du même violet, et le puzzle du millénium ! En fin de compte, cela serait peut-être plus facile que prévu.

« Bon, désolé Joey et Téa mais je dois y aller, j'ai encore des problèmes à régler.

- Tu restes pas avec nous ? s'inquiéta Téa.

- Quel genres de problèmes ?

- Problèmes personnels avec les ghouls, et non je ne reste pas avec vous, je voudrais pas gâcher vos retrouvailles avec Yûgi.

- Si ce n'est que ça, ça ne nous dérange pas du tout, au contraire, vous pourrez faire connaissance ! Et puis, on peut venir avec toi régler tes problèmes ?

- Non, sans façon, s'esquiva Marek en compagnie de Keyla. »

Marek fit alors démarrer son bolide et Keyla enroula ses bras autour de la taille de son compagnon. L'engin démarra enfin. Puis, tous deux partirent …

_Fin du chapitre !! Le prochain sera un lemon, donc gare aux âmes sensibles !!_

Bakura77 


	12. Chapitre 9 : mais une fille de retrouvé...

**Disclamer :** rien n'est à moi, sauf Keyla, mon histoire est inspirée sur celle de shalimar et j'espère qu'il/elle veuille bien m'en excuser!!

**Réponse à Kano Maeda :** Merci encore pour le lemon!! j'te revaudrait ça!! Maintenant, j'écris mes chap en 10 min top chrono, et ils font 3 pages sur word!!! merci encore ...

**ATTENTION !! ÂMES SENSIBLES S'ABSTENIR !! LEMON !! LE CHAPITRE EST BASE SUR UN LEMON DURANT TOUT LE LONG !!**

Chapitre 9 : … mais une fille de retrouvée

Ils retournèrent en direction de leur quartier central : le yacht. Keyla, quelque peu fatiguée du duel entre Joey et Marek, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre sitôt qu'elle eut mit ses pieds dans le bateau.

Mais Marek la saisit par la taille et l'embrassa. La jeune femme répondit au baiser malgré le fait qu'elle lui en voulait de l'avoir laissée pour se battre avec un ridicule petit minable, alors que le niveau de Marek était bien plus supérieur.

« Tu as l'air bien fatiguée, dit-il alors qu'ils rentraient dans la chambre. »

La jeune femme sourit alors et entraîna le jeune homme vers le lit. Celui-ci ne comprenait pas pourquoi Keyla arborait un sourire rayonnant. Puis elle déclara : « Quand je t'ai embrassé à la fin du duel, on aurait dit que tu aurais voulu un peu plus ...

- Tu dis tellement d'inepties quand tu es comme ça, ça me plaît beaucoup tu sais, dit le jeune homme en s'asseyant en face d'elle. »

Mais Keyla ne resta pas longtemps assise. Tout d'un coup, elle embrassa passionnément son partenaire, qui répondit au baiser de la jeune femme. Puis alors, elle mit les mains de son compagnon sur ses épaules mates découvertes à cause de la robe fine de lin. A l'aide de ses mains et de celles de Marek, elle fit alors glisser sa robe en lin le long d'elle, laissant découvrir à son partenaire son corps fin et gracieux. Marek ne bronchait même pas, il était comme hypnotisé.

Keyla était alors nue, que Marek commençait lui aussi à se déshabiller, non sans l'aide de la jeune femme qui enleva son haut d'un simple geste de ses mains. Après avoir fini son dur labeur, elle s'attaqua à son corps désormais nu aussi, qu'elle couvrit de baisers passionnés. Marek se laissa faire, laissant aussi les nouvelles sensations envahir son corps bouillant de désir à chaque fois qu'il sentait la langue de sa partenaire toucher ses pectoraux et son torse musclés.

Puis ce fut au tour de Marek de caresser sa jeune amie en prenant bien soin de l'embrasser comme pour la rassurer. Keyla se laissa faire, et elle gémit de plaisir quand son amant lui toucha la poitrine avec ses lèvres chaudes. Elle sentait ces mêmes lèvres embrasser la peau de son cou. Sa langue eut pour effet de faire augmenter son désir très important chez elle.

Puis vint les choses sérieuses. Keyla s'allongea sur le lit frais ou tous deux avaient dormi tout ce temps ensemble et attendit que Marek la rejoigne. Il ne tarda pas à arriver et commença à lécher la poitrine de son amante, qui tremblait de plaisir. Elle sentit sa virilité frôler sa cuisse. Elle sentait à chaque fois le désir de son amant se faire de plus en plus fort. Il la caressait avec beaucoup de douceur et Keyla ne pouvait que gémir en sentant les mains de son amant effleurer avec lenteur ses parties intimes.

Puis, Marek, qui n'en pouvait plus, attendit le bon moment. Il prit la tête de Keyla entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec fougue. Keyla, aux anges, ne put que se laisser faire. Le soleil faisait étinceler la chambre, la rendant surnaturelle de perspective. La lumière éclaira de toute sa lumière les cheveux ensoleillés de son partenaire qui fit replonger ses lèvres sur celles de Keyla.

Alors, sous l'effet de pulsions intenses, il choisit le moment venu, et fut Keyla sienne. La jeune femme gémit de nouveau de plaisir et sentait à chaque fois son amant bouger en elle, et le désir ne pouvait alors qu'atteindre pratiquement son apogée.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, le mouvement se faisait plus fort et plus prononcé, car Marek sentait que la jeune femme le serrait plus fort contre elle, pour qu'il continue. Elle se contentait de caresser les épaules musclés de son amant, alors que son front était criblé de gouttes de sueur.

Marek replongeait en elle sous l'effet seul de son désir. Puis il embrassait le cou de sa partenaire qui lui léchait le sien. Elle ne pouvait qu'obéir à lui, car en cette après-midi chaude, Keyla s'était offerte à lui ... Elle poussait de doux gémissements de plaisir, et parfois, Marek l'embrassait sur les yeux, le bout de son nez, son front, la bouche et le visage. Keyla avait fermé les yeux pour mieux sentir ses lèvres fraîches couvrir son visage de baisers remplis d'amour. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait, ou ce qu'elle était vraiment. Elle avait toujours les yeux fermés, laissant Marek faire d'elle ce qu'il voulait. Elle se contentait de répondre à ses baisers et de le sentir en elle, le sentir bouger en elle, pour satisfaire leur unique désir. Le temps passait, et leurs deux corps unis ne faisaient plus qu'un seul être parfait, seul et extasié, qui voulait juste rassasier sa soif de passion.

Puis, alors que l'orgasme se faisait sentir, il éjacula en elle, se libérant de tout son plaisir en même temps que Keyla. Ses muscles s'étaient contractés et il se libéra une deuxième fois. Ils avaient atteint l'orgasme ensemble ... ensemble ...

Puis, à bout de forces, Marek s'écroula sur la jeune femme, qui l'accueillit dans ses bras. Il suffoquait, soufflait et tremblait de tous ses membres. Ce moment fut le plus chargé en sensations nouvelles de toute sa vie.

Puis Marek se détacha d'elle, et alla s'allonger juste à côté d'elle, soufflante et suante. Elle remonta la douce et fraîche couverture vers leurs corps nus et en sueur. Puis Keyla se mit sur Marek et se plaqua contre lui. Il ne put faire autre chose que de la serrer dans ses bras musclés et de lui caresser vaguement les cheveux. Keyla, encore sous l'effet de son désir, commença à déposer des baisers sur son torse, toujours allongée sur lui. Elle faisait élancer sa tête comme une jeune chatte et continuait sa frénésie de baisers. Marek souriait et la laissait faire.

« Je t'aime, lui dit la jeune femme en fermant les yeux, puis elle abattit sa tête contre le torse de son amant et s'endormit vite. »

Marek regardait la jeune femme étendue sur lui endormie dans ses bras chauds et musclés, et sentit la fatigue envahir son corps. Il s'endormit alors très vite et fit retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller fluide.

Odion rentra dans la chambre et vit son maître dormir en compagnie de la jeune femme. Il sourit intérieurement et ferma discrètement la porte derrière lui ...

_Fin du lemon !! Merci à Kano Maeda pour ce chapitre !! Tu m'as beaucoup aidée !! Le prochain chapitre ne tardera peut-être pas à suivre …_

Bakura77 


End file.
